


A young omega's guide to the world and what to expect

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: ...yeah..., Claiming, Destiny, High School, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Rut, and hiroki, heat - Freeform, it's an alpha thing, m-preg, might add terrorist later though, poor misaki...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: Misaki Takahashi has lived a simple life up to now. Visiting the doctors every so often, going to school, planning out his days in order to ensure that his life didn't fall apart. That is.. until world renowned author Usami Akihiko became his tutor.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hello I am here to write a Junjo Romantica fanfic after being on hiatus from my other account for about… (I’d say that it’s been almost 3 years since I’ve last written anything about these boys)

You might remember me on fanfiction.net as Little0Tsundere, and for the stories I’ve written on there such as “Societies Standards” or “In The Classroom” 

Before I can go any further I wish to apologize to my previous fans, however I will no longer be updating on that account for multiple reasons… most of which admittedly lie in the fact that I cannot remember my login information. While it is still possible that I may rewrite a few of my previous stories I would not get my hopes up about it.

This piece of work is going to be an omegaverse based AU, and for those who don’t understand what Omegaverse is I hope that the following explanation helps.

Omegaverse is a common AU throughout many forms of fandom, in which there are 6 genders in total. 

The two main genders are described as Male, and Female.

The three subgenders are described as Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

Let us start with the Male Alphas.

Male Alpha’s are generally seen as the most powerful in society, due to their strengths, charisma and ability to impregnate anyone beneath them. Like all alpha’s they are identified by a stiff knot at the base of their penis which becomes most prominent when they enter a period known as rut (which I will get to later in the post) The knot serves as a device which locks them in place to a potential mate. When locked into their mate when an Alpha ejaculates inside pregnancy is almost guaranteed.

RANDOM ALPHA FACT!: When Ejaculating most Beta’s release only 10 ML worth of semen, while an Alpha can release up to 20 ML worth. 

Female Alpha’s are seen as slightly lower than male alpha’s due to the fact that they can be impregnated by male Alpha’s however they can impregnate anyone lower than them. Females have an organ which acts like a penis known as a tendril, which is sheathed within their body until they are aroused. For a female Alpha the testes are located inside the body in relation to the ovaries. 

Despite their power and ability Alpha’s only stand for about 20% of the population.

Betas are the most common folk and pose no special abilities or attributes. They tend to mate or partner with one another. They count for about 70% of the total population around the world.

Omega, both male and female stand at the bottom of the hierarchy, however they are extremely important for the population. Being incredibly fertile omega’s are seen as a way to help the population grow and thrive. Occasionally an omega may enter a period known as heat, in which they release an intoxicating smell in hopes of attracting a potential alpha mate. 

When an alpha comes across an omega in heat they may go into a period known as a rut, which can be described as an animalistic state of mind in which their only focus is to pass on their genetic material. During this period they may become violent, attacking the omega, or challenging other Alpha’s to fights to prove their dominance. 

Both ruts and heats can be controlled with specific medications.

RANDOM FACT! While there are some rare cases most alpha’s can only be born from a pregnancy derived from the partnership of an Alpha and Omega.

Omega’s and Alpha’s are capable of creating a bond which is considered to be stronger than marriage. By having the Alpha bite the nape of the Omega’s neck, and injecting the omega with their venom. By completing the bond the pair is bonded for life, and the following occurs.

The omega’s body changes in a way that it will physically reject anyone other than its alpha. If a paired omega were to have sex with an alpha the following will happen.

Severe pain  
Vomiting  
Organ failure  
Potential death.

Despite feeling a connection to the omega the alpha is rarely affected by the bond in terms of physical health.

There are also occurrences known as “fated pairings” in which an Alpha and Omega have been paired naturally. During these occurrences medication for heats and ruts do not work and the pairing will be much stronger than usual.

CHARACTER PLACEMENTS/ categories

Takahiro Takahashi: Alpha. Age 26, height 5 ft 10 in.   
Usami Akihiko: Alpha. Age 27, height 6 ft 2 in  
Manami Takahashi: Omega. Age 24, height 5 ft 2 in  
Misaki Takahashi: Omega. Age 16, height 5 ft 4 in  
Hiroki Kamijou: Omega, age 26, height 5 ft 7 in  
Nowaki Kusama: Alpha, age 23, height 6 ft 4 in  
Fuyuhiko Usami: Alpha, age 58, height 6 ft.  
Haruhiko Usami: Alpha, age 30, height 6 ft

I sincerely hope that this explains enough about the basic dynamics about omegaverse and I hope that you enjoy this story. Please feel free to leave any reviews, comments, or whatever you can.


	2. chapter 1

A large thud of papers caused the omega to flinch as his teacher glared down at him. “Takahashi.” The older man sat down across from him and folded his arms across his chest. “What is the meaning of these scores? Did you even try to study?” The teacher jabbed his fingers at the papers and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Kamijou sensei it’s just that…” 

“Stop. I don’t want to hear any excuses from you.” Hiroki looked around the room and gently scratched the back of his head. “All I ever hear is, my heat came up, I couldn’t focus, excuses excuses and more excuses… That’s why I decided that you need a tutor.” 

Misaki blinked a few times at the suggestion. “Wait… wait.. A tutor? You mean you aren’t going to just…” He quickly shut his mouth and placed a hand on the leather collar wrapped around his neck. “... Takahashi have the other teachers been bringing the fact that you’re an Omega into this matter?” The younger male stayed silent and seemed to sink into his seat in an attempt to hide from the world. “Un-fucking believable if being an omega made you an idiot I wouldn’t…” The teacher continued to mutter angrily before letting out a sigh. “Listen Takahashi, you are one of the last remaining Omega’s on this campus, considering the rest of them have been claimed by alpha’s. I’m not going to look like a dumbass for giving up on you now here.” Hiroki muttered as he shoved another piece of paper into his hand and let out a sigh. “Go to that address and enter in that code. My acquaintance should know that you’re arriving.”

Unsure of what to do or say next Misaki gave a nod and took the piece of paper before heading out the door. Leaving the large stack of worksheets and tests on his desk for the teacher to deal with. Hiroki watched the other leave, only to notice a small blister pack of pills had been left on his desk. “Hey! Takahashi you left your…” But he was already gone. “This can’t be good….” The elder brunette muttered as he nervously rubbed the claiming mark on the back of his neck.

Misaki stared at the large building in awe, his mouth slightly agape as he looked back and forth between the address that his teacher had given him and the building he stood in front of. “Is this… really where he lives?” The omega muttered to himself in a nervous manner as he slowly entered the room. A sigh escaping his lips as an undeniable aura seemed to weigh him down. “This place is crawling with Alpha’s... “ He muttered to himself as he rubbed the collar he was wearing. “I have to be careful…”

Slowly he made his way to the counter, managing to smile at the female alpha who sat at her desk. He was surprised to see his smile returned to him as she brushed off her blouse. “Well good afternoon. We don’t see many cuties like you around here. What can I help you with?”

“Oh yes!” Misaki gave a sigh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. “My Teacher sent me here for some tutoring sessions but I wasn’t sure if I had the right place.” She happily took the piece of paper and looked it over, clicking her tongue a bit as she scanned over it. “Hmmm you are in the right place… but I’m surprised that you came here, after all that Alpha is famous for devouring cuties like you.”

“...d...Devouring?” He muttered nervously as he was handed back the paper. “Of course that’s just a rumor. I’m certain that your teacher wouldn’t have sent you if it wasn’t safe!” She gave a nervous laugh as she noticed the paleness on the omega’s face. “He lives in the penthouse, just take the elevator and it should take you right to him.”

Misaki gave a nervous laugh and thanked the woman before heading towards the elevator. Pressing the “Door Close” button until he reached the proper floor in hopes of not running into another Alpha. “Of all the places I could be I have to be somewhere crawling with Alpha’s… what do I do if I get trapped by one? Oniichan would kill me if I came home with a claiming mark…. But if that happened would I even get home?” He continued to mutter nervously to himself about each of the pressing matters on his mind. His heart pounding wildly as he attempted to make sense of what was going on around him. 

He barely even noticed that he managed to bump into the very man he was supposed to meet until the undeniable feeling of heat starting to course through his veins.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Usami Akihiko was everything an Alpha should be and more. Rich, handsome, talented, and great in bed. Everyone who had ever been lucky to spend time with the man knew that he was everyone’s dream Alpha. Even other alpha males admitted to wanting to meet him, in hopes of absorbing some of his power for future use. 

He sat in the room with a somewhat bored expression on his face, listening in to the man on the other line. He couldn’t remember who exactly it was however his editor had scheduled a bit of a chat session between him and a radio talk show that was apparently popular with the fans of his books.

“And now we have a special treat for our listeners! Here we have renowned novelist and Alpha, Usami Akihiko.”

“Good evening, I am very excited to be speaking with you today.”

“I’m glad to hear that Akihiko, so we’ll just cut to the chase. I have a series of questions that everyone has been dying to know.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Great now first off, we just heard that your book is going to be made into a film, who is going to be playing the lead roles.”

“At this point it could be anyone. I personally consider my vision and the director’s vision to be much too different. As of right now however no roles have been cast as the script version of my story is still being written.”

“Alright, now tell us what do have have planned next for your series?”

“As many of you can tell the final pieces are being drafted and I suspect that the series will come to a close within the next books. However my fans don’t have to worry as I plan to write a lot more.”

“You write some of the most compelling romance novels, and are known to be a playboy. Tell me Akihiko-sama, have you claimed any Omega’s as of yet?”

“I believe that’s a bit of a personal question, however I will say with complete honesty that while I have shared a bed with many Omega’s I have yet to claim any. This is because I refuse to claim someone who is not my destined pair.”

“I see that you’re somewhat of a romantic is that correct? Well it looks like we’ve used up all of our time with you. We enjoyed having you on the show.”

“No, thank you for having me.”

With that he hung up the phone and continued to listen as the DJ shifted over to a question and answer session with a few listeners before turning off the radio. A sigh escaping his lips as he stepped outside in order to wait for the kid he was supposed to be tutoring. Yet he felt his heart seem to come to a stop as he noticed a sickeningly sweet smell waft through the air as he felt something hit his chest. 

Misaki looked up to the other and gave a nervous smile as he reached into his pocket, only to discover that to his horror the very pills he required were gone. “Oh god…” What was he to do, if he went inside without his medication there was no telling what would happen. That’s when he heard it, a soft chuckle coming from the older Alpha in front of him. “I never would have suspected that a kid who is so much younger than me would be my fated pair.”

“Your fated pair what are you-” Misaki stopped, a whimper escaping his throat as the other began to gently caress his cheeks, his body instinctively pressing against him, as if he was already craving for it. “Please tell me your name, after all… it would be rude for me to not know who you are, especially as your scent makes me lose my control.”

“I… I…” Misaki couldn’t help but to notice that he was also losing his control. His heart pounding wildly as he seemed to release even more of the intoxicating scent in response to the others dominating aura. “Tell me what your name is.” The other said with a smirk as he leaned forward and gave a slow lick to the other neck. His hands working their way to the collar around his neck before breaking it apart. “M...Misaki…” The response came out as a gasp as they both found themselves drawn towards the open door. The larger Alpha’s hands roaming around the Omega’s body as if they had already been together before. “Misaki… words cannot describe how happy I am to have finally found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for taking interest. I understand that receiving a science lesson on the world of Omega's is not what you were expecting for a first chapter/prologue. However these details are important to not cause confusion in later chapters. I hope to upload the first chapter tomorrow, and that you enjoy the story to come.


End file.
